Moscow Enemy Designs
Moscow is plagued by hostiles, whether they be supernatural creatures, rowdy raiders, or mafia goons. Under no circumstances should you let your guard down here. (Harry Pollock, 1701804) Kapotnya Bratva Enemies The Kapotnya Bratva's men can be found everywhere around and within the Kremlin. They aren't immediately hostile to the player but will engange in combat at any hints of disobedience. If you've irreparably damaged your relationship with the Kapotnya Bratva (example: by publicly allying yourself with the WPM), they will attack you on sight. Entrance within the city requires being followed by two Kapotnya Bratva men at all times. 'The Shestyorka' The Shestyorka are the weaker of the Bratva goons, but also the most numerous. Will never engage in combat unless in self-defense, and mostly serve to keep an eye out for the Bratva. They're the only mafia goons found outside of the Kremlin/Red Square, and can occasionally be found in places such as the Moscow Metro and the Raider Wastelands. Unless the player character is a supernatural being/a Gifted, two of these guys will follow you around the Kremlin. 'The Bratok' Bratok serve as the main muscle of the Kapotnya Bratva, and are the second most numerous of the mafia goons. They're built like tanks and can dish out a lot of damage, making them difficult foes to deal with. Their big size does make them easier targets than most though, serving as their primary weakness. Usually use their bare hands as weapons, but some have been given acess to various guns. 'Brigadier' Brigadiers are always found within a brigade of 5 to 6 Bratok, serving as their captain. While they can put up a fight on their own, their main strength comes from their supporting role within the brigade, buffing up his men, healing them, and making their attack strategies more effective. If you find yourself fighting against a brigade, the most effective strategy would be to take out the Brigadier first. 'Anti-Superhuman Force' Bratok trained specifically to deal with supernatural forces. Not much better in combat against regular humans than your average Bratok, but excels against the supernatural in both offense and defense. The Anti-Superhuman Force is equipped with armour designed against Gifted magic and supernatural beasts, and carry a small amount of Disenchanter Grenades. The least numerous of the mafia, they're never found in brigades. If the player character is a Gifted, two of these guys will follow you around. If you're not taking Disenchanters, they will offer you one. Refusal to take them will initiate combat. Boss: Semion Reznik The final boss of the ''Family-Implosion'' quest. Behaves very similarly to Brigadiers, but his effects are amplified. In addition, he can put up more of a fight than regular Brigadiers and is actually more of a threat than the Bratok he uses in combat. When low on health, Semion may consume an entire bottle of Vodka, rejuvenating some health, drastically increasing his offense, but lowing his defense and removing any buffs he's given to his Bratok brigade. WPM Enemies The Workers and Peasants Militia is less orderly than the Kapotnya Bratva. As a result there are a lot less classifications to be made for the WPM in terms of enemy types. WPM Soldiers Consisting mainly of random rag-tag rebels, WPM soldiers are incredibly varied from one another in terms of offense, defense, weapon choices etc., but they all behave the same. Like the Kapotnya Bratva, their hostility towards the player character depends on their relationship with the WPM. Helping out the WPM with their quests will improve the capabilities of all WPM Soldiers. Boss: Sonya Romanovich A dedicated WPM member, wielding dual machetes. Can only be fought if the player has decided to side with the Kapotnya Bratva. More information on Sonya Romanovich can be found here. Boss: Ivan Yanovich The final boss of the ''Family-Corruption'' quest. Ivan was never a fighter and as such poses no threat whatsoever on his own, instead relying entirely on the rest of the WPM turncoats to take you down. How you've helped the WPM will affect the equipment the turncoats have. Raider Enemies Raiders can be found everywhere in Moscow, both near the Kremlin/Red Square and anywhere within the Moscow Wastelands. Principally found near the Silk Road railway, from which most raiders rely on to survive. Common Raiders As the name implies, these are the most common raider types one can encounter. Equipped with heavy-duty snow gear and whatever weapons they could scavenge or cobble up, usually spears of sorts. In combat, they might try to simply steal whatever currency or food items you may have with you, then promptly run away. Very weak on their own, their strength comes in numbers. Some raiders work with the Kapotnya Bratva: refusing to pay the Bratva's entry toll will result with attacks by large common raider groups when traveling the Moscow Wastelands. Raider Tamers Some Raiders have decided to tame the supernatural beasts that came into Moscow after the Re-Enchantment, helping them tremendously with their raids. Due to the Kapotnya Bratva's intolerance towards supernatural beings, these types of Raiders can't be found near the Kremlin (those that do go to the Kremlin have to "park" their beasts somewhere safe and far away). They're usually fought on their own, but can be found inside small raider groups. These raiders include: Zmei Raiders Raiders riding a Lesser Zmei (small, three-headed slavic dragons). The Zmei gives these raiders incredible aerial capabilities and the ability to use fire attacks. The Raider will either use spears or old guns, and can also heal the Zmei once. If the Zmei is killed before the Raider, the Raider will be forced into behaving like a regular Common Raider. Lamia Raiders Very similar to the Zmei Raiders, except for the companion of their choice: a Lesser Lamia (a dog-headed water dragon). While the Lamias have less aerial capabilities than the Zmei, they excel in water areas. If fought in water, the Lamia Raiders may be considered more deadly than the Zmei Raiders. Less common than Zmei Raiders. Boss: Sasha Sokolov An optional boss that can be found in the Moscow Wasteland. Sasha has tamed a twelve-headed Zmei, and it's much larger than the Lesser Zmeis that most Raiders have tamed. Does not use spears, as the Kapotnya Bratva has given her a large supply of varied guns. Cannot be killed, she will retreat once she's too low on health. Defeating her will increase your reputation amongst the raiders, some will respect you and some may even run away from you. Other Enemies Raiders aren't the only hostiles infesting the remnants of Moscow. Since the Re-Enchantment, many supernatural beings have returned to Russia and can be fought in the Moscow Wastelands. These enemies aren't involved with any of the three main factions. Zmeis Slavic dragons with three to twelve heads. The more heads a Zmei has, the rarer they tend to be. Born with powerful fire-breathing attacks and excellent aerial mobility, though they aren't particularly clever on their own: Their strategies are fairly mindless and focus almost entirely on brute strength, making them predictable but strong foes. Some Zmeis are benevolent and won't attack you unless provoked. These Zmeis can help you for a limited time if you offer them food. Lamias Slavic water dragons with heads resembling that of a dog. They usually only have one head, though on rare occasions you can find ones with three heads or even nine. They use their sharp teeth and claws to attack. Only found in water areas. More methodical than the Zmeis, but not by much. Incredibly fast in the water, but fairly slow on land. One can try to lure them out of the water to make fights easier. Vodyanoy A malevolent water spirit that loosely resembles a slimy old man. Their hideous appearance alone is enough to make them the worst thing to happen to Moscow since the Re-Enchantment. If they spot you swimming in their lakes, they will slowly swim towards you. If one comes into contact with you the Vodyanoy will drag you down to the depths of the water, drowning you and killing your character instantly. They cannot be killed. If you drop a fish-related food item, it will temporarily slow down the Vodyanoy. Boss: Baba Yaga and her Hut Fought twice in the What are you, Chicken mission, once against her chicken-legged hut alone, then a second time with both her and her hut. Misha Storm offers assistance in both fights. More information on her boss fight can be found in What are you, Chicken's mission design page.